How started a dejá-vú Not proposital way
by Mari-Sousa2
Summary: Naruto é o garoto propaganda, Hinata a ex tímida, Sasuke ainda o "garanhão" e Sakura... Bem, Sakura está apenas desempregada. Drama, sexo e claro, mtos problemas. Sumário horrível, fic tá melhor. :v ashuahsuas E já aviso: É NaruHina e SasuSaku.
1. 1 - How started a dejá-vú Not proposi

NARUTO ESTAVA SUANDO, os olhos arregalados a expressão de pensamento distante. Sasuke angulou a cabeça para o amigo e permaneceu com as mãos nos bolsos. Ele agradeceria por estar de terno principalmente no cartaz da campanha, mas enquanto ambos olhavam para o outdoor em plena Times Square, tudo o que ele podia fazer agora era segurar uma gargalhada... Até porque não queria ser morto por seu amigo loiro.  
O motivo?  
O OUTDOOR.

Ainda o motivo...? Naruto estava ridículo na propaganda de marketing. Ele estava sem camisa, usava uma capa amarelada com o símbolo da empresa Konoha nela, em seu peito, entalhado e "aparentemente", apenas aparentemente desenhado em entalhes muito bem trabalhados a inicial de seu nome no peito: N. Seu cabelo loiro estava molhado e ele mesmo suado, uma praia no plano de fundo para mostrar o quanto ansiava pela bebida que segurava...

-Sai...

Murmurou Naruto. Sasuke arqueou as sobrancelhas e então veio o grito:

-... SEU FILHO DA PUTAAAAA!

* * *

-** 01: Como começar um dejá-vú... De forma não proposital. - **

**_Oito anos atrás..._**

_-Tem certeza disso...? - Perguntou Neji com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, ele tinha um longo cabelo castanho que o mantinha preso em um rabo de cavalo, usava a jaqueta do colégio perfeitamente alinhada, os botões da jaqueta fechados, calças limpas, sapatos brancos no mesmo estado._

_-Sim. Já anotei a fórmula. - Disse Shikamaru que tinha a jaqueta presa no corpo e mostrava apenas o uniforme da escola. As mangas o envolviam no ombro e na cintura, e um nó firme em seu abdomen. Ele usava calças no mesmo estado que as de Neji, embora parecessem levemente amarrotadas e sandálias de lazer._

_-Posso ver? - perguntou Sasuke finalmente. Ele vestia uma blusa de frio preta por baixo do uniforme branco, as calças também estavam bem conservadas e usava sapatos do mesmo estilo de Neji só que pretos._

_Shikamaru estendeu o papel e Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha._

_-Você provou?_

_-Não... Mas eu sei que não há nada de errado. - Sasuke assentiu e então franziu o cenho ligeiramente._

_-Acha que conseguiria vender se eu ajudasse com isso...?_

_-Como?_

_-Propaganda. Posso promover a bebida._

_-Você poderia...?_

_-Claro, mas... Quero uma porcentagem..._

_-Ok._

_-Mas isso ainda é inútil... Precisamos de um cobaia. Alguém que aceite prová-la._

Naquele momento, um dos amigos de infância de Shikamaru, Chouji Akimichi, um gordinho do 2° ano erguia a cabeça para o relógio enquanto saboreava algumas batatas chips. Ele usava um cachecol no pescoço, a jaqueta com os primeiros botões abertos, as calças dobradas nas barras e um tênis cinzento.  
Shikamaru sorriu.

_-Tenho a pessoa perfeita... Mas como vamos divulgar tudo?_

Naquele momento, Uzumaki Naruto, o mais encrenqueiro da turma, que usava sua camisa meio colocada por dentro da calça, a jaqueta de forma desleixada, uma bandana presa na testa jeans negros e all stars, subia na mesa do professor:

_-Bom dia meus caros conterrâneos... Se nos derem o ar de sua presença no salão para mais um dia de zueira, eu apreciaria a presença de vossas senhoreias..._

_-Senhorias. - sussurrou alguém ao seu lado. Ela vestia o mesmo tipo de roupas que ele com exceção da bandana, e não estava tão desleixada. Ao contrário, estava perfeitamente alinhada. Os cabelos rosados e longos presos em um rabo de cavalo._

_-Senhorias. - ele se corrigiu. - Então... Vamos para o salão... E que a zueira comece._

_Sasuke se lembrou o que o dobe fizera na última semana. De alguma forma, durante a apresentação no teatro, ele finalizou a peça com cal em corante vermelho. Como? O Uchiha não sabia. De alguma forma, o Uzumaki conseguiu ficar responsável pelo papel principal da peça, como Romeu e ainda por cima sujar tanto ele quanto a Julieta assim que sua cúmplice puxara a cortina.  
Mas ao contrário do que pensaram que seria a peça, o "sangue" foi muito bem apreciado pela platéia... Mesmo que estivesse em excesso._

_MUITO EXCESSO, já que 4 dos professores e o diretor que se sentavam na frente pareciam ter sido mergulhados na substância._

°°°

**_... Agora._**

-Tem certeza disso?

-Sim.

-É sua última palavra...?

-Sim.

Naruto e Sasuke se entreolharam. O loiro com uma boa mordida de um hotdog na boca e um pouco de mostarda na bocheha, mas o moreno apenas ergueu os ombros levemente em resposta a sua pergunta silenciosa. Eles conheciam aquelas vozes, e quando abriram a porta da sala de reuniões deram de cara com os donos desta, e uma visitante e seu secretário cabelo de cuia já de saída.

-Sr. Uchiha, Sr. Uzumaki... É tão bom revê-los.

-Eu queria poder dizer o mesmo Julieta, - falou Sasuke arqueando as sobrancelhas.

Naruto engasgou com a comida. Bom, ela estava extremamente sexy naquela noite. Nada da "tímida" garota que conhecera no colégio, que se escondia para observar seu amigo loiro, e deixava a desejar... Ao contrário. Era totalmente o oposto. - o que faz aqui?

Ela riu. Talvez pelo singelo apelido que ele lhe dera, afinal, naquela época ela era a _Julieta_ de Naruto... E durante o beijo da morte, os dois se despediram com um belo cenário cheio de professores furiosos por terem seus ternos baratos sujos de pó colorido e um beijo _muy caliente_entre eles, fazendo a multidão irromper em aplausos

... Claro que ela não perdeu seus tons de vermelho rubro, mas ninguém disse que não se aproveitou da situação...

... Bom, ele também admitia que aquela roupa ao estilo "Lois Lane" um terninho básico, e saltos finos lhe caíam maravilhosamente bem. Não era a toa que Naruto tossia.

-Não se preocupe Uchiha, ainda não comprei a UFive... - ela piscou para Sasuke. - Ainda.

E então ela olhou para Naruto, que pigarreou aparentemente no controle da situação.

-Olá Sr. Uzumaki... - e então sorriu daquela forma que para Sasuke, parecia ter encontrado o controle do loiro e apertado o botão mudo. -... Hm... - Ela tocou o canto de sua boca. - Tá sujinho aqui.

Pronto. Perfeito...  
E ainda com um sorriso travesso, saiu.

-Hinata Hyuuga... - murmurou Shikamaru suspirando e olhando para os dois que a acompanharam com o olhar até que a morena entrou no elevador. - É melhor vocês entrarem.

Eles obedeceram não sem antes se olharem mais uma vez. Naruto novamente concentrado em seu "almoço". Shikamaru ocupava a mesa principal da sala de reuniões. Nenhum deles nunca se arrependeu de ele e Neji gerenciarem a UFive como presidentes, até porque foram os dois quem começaram tudo, mas naquele momento, o Nara ainda estava sentado a mão esquerda coçando a nuca desconfortavelmente, Chouji na cadeira ao seu lado, as mãos unidas e girando-a levemente para os lados. O mais estranho era Neji, quem normalmente ocupava a cadeira oposta a de Shikamaru na mesa redonda, estava de pé.

Neji era o primeiro a chegar e o último a sair.  
Ninguém nunca o via de pé... Normalmente ele era o quieto. Esperando a reunião começar.

-O que foi? - perguntou Sasuke já puxando a porta da sala. Naruto puxou uma cadeira e se sentou bem longe de Chouji que pareceu ter se interessado pelo seu _hotdog_, e o finalizou em duas mordidas.

-Temos um problema. - Disse Shikamaru, quando teve a atenção dos quatro, olhou especificamente para Neji.

-A prima do Hyuuga, acaba de contratá-lo... Para trabalhar com eles.

-O quê? - disseram Naruto e Sasuke ao mesmo tempo.

-Você não pode sair! - gritou o loiro desesperado.

Neji o encarou assim como o resto.

-A gente não pode se chamar UFour. Me lembra traseiro! _Ass_!

-Naruto... - disse Shikamaru até aquele momento calado. - Fica quieto! - disseram os quatro para o loiro.

-VOCÊ É DOIDA.

-Ino, se você tiver uma ideia melhor, eu sou toda ouvidos, mas se não... Apenas me deixe morrer aqui.

-E o que você esperava Sakura? - Perguntou a loira com as mãos na cintura. Sakura se jogara no sofá, virada de cabeça para baixo, e visualizava a loira encarando-a seriamente em seu longo vestido arroxeado e o cabelo preso em um rabo-de-cavalo. Os olhos azuis se estreitando quando ela não mudou sua posição "jogada" no estofado da amiga. - Achei que tinha ido pra lá pra ajudar as pessoas.

-Eu fui. - admitiu ela ainda sem girar o corpo, os cabelos caindo ao longo do estofado.

-Então sabia que não ia receber por isso.

-Sabia. Eu só não pensei que teria que aprender alguns truques pra não ser assaltada todas as noites e ficar no negativo ao cubo.

-Não pode ter sido tão ruim.

-Levaram aquele cordão indígena que você me deu quando a gente tinha treze anos, todas as minhas roupas... E as roupas emprestadas que eu consegui, e as emprestadas depois disso. Tudo o que tenho é essa camiseta, uma calça que precisa de um cinto e que logicamente eu não tenho e claro, meus sapatos 3 números maiores que o meu pé.

-Você está viva.

-Isso é muito reconfortante. - ela suspirou erguendo os polegares para cima, mas para Ino poderiam ser para baixo já que ela estava "invertida".

-Já tentou arrumar um emprego?

-Consegui um de garçonete há duas horas. Começo amanhã.

-Garçonete? Achei que era brincadeira. - ela adquiriu um olhar irritado.

-Ino, eu tô devendo pra Deus e o mundo, e minha conta tá _zeradérrima_... Negativa, cacete! Isso não é suficiente?

-Você tem um diploma em uma das melhores faculdades de Nova Iorque, referências da maior médica do país e fez estágio com a maior Antropóloga Forense de Washington...

-... Na verdade ela é a melhor do país também, não só de Washington... - ela fechou os olhos com a cabeça e suspirou. - O ponto é...Eu não voltei pra ir pra esse mesmo _rumo_ de novo Ino. Não voltei pra seguir essa carreira.

-Por isso você é doida. Tenho certeza que qualquer hospital pagaria o dobro do que você pedisse apenas para fingir que trabalha lá.

-Não é assim que funciona.

-Sakura...

-Não vamos ter um **_dejá-vú _**aqui, não é? - ela finalmente se virou permitindo a sensação ruim do latejar e a dor nas têmporas se normalizar. - Eu não sou mais uma médica Ino. Voltei porque preciso de um emprego, e eu não me importaria se fosse de gari, porque preciso do maldito dinheiro. - e então ela franziu o cenho levemente ainda com os olhos fechados. - Acho que me importaria sim, aquela roupa laranja faz eu me sentir recém saída da prisão.

-Isso não muda o fato de que você _é_ doida, Haruno.

-Não vou mudar de opinião. Nós duas sabemos porquê... Agora... Será que dava pra me deixar buscar alguma coisa pra comer? No seu armário só tem teia de aranha. Juro que faço a próxima compra do mês.

-Ok... - ela tirou um cartão de crédito da bolsa e o estendeu a Sakura que se levantou para pegá-lo. - Mas tenho uma condição.

-Condição?

-Tenho um amigo... Que precisa de uma assistente.

-Amigo?

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

-O salário é bom, o emprego oferece plano dentário. Quer me ouvir primeiro e depois encher meu saco? - ela se interrompeu ao ver o olhar cético dela.

-Tá, tá. Fala.

-Enfim... Ele precisa de uma Assistente para um dos sócios que meio que tá dando "trabalho" pra ele há seis meses porque não consegue encontrar uma pessoa fixa...

-Por que? O sócio por acaso pega todas elas?

-Sim... Mas esse não é o problema. - ela absorveu o "sim" e então suspirou de novo.

-Então qual é?

-Elas não vem exatamente de uma agência de empregos.

Ela a encarou por mais alguns segundos então Ino confessou:

-São as modelos das campanhas da UFive. Todas elas ele contrata, no dia seguinte elas provam que são tão inteligentes quanto uma porta e aí ele as demite... Um bando de _kinder ovo_... - ela fez um olhar sério, sua imaginação viajando. - Se bem que uma porta tem a função... Enfim... O problema é que, ele vem piorando nas últimas semanas.

-Kinder Ovo? - ela a encarou. - Continue.

-É. Loira e oca por dentro. - Sakura arqueou as sobrancelhas e segurou uma risada.

-Isso não é meio engraçado vindo de uma loira?! - E então tomou-lhe o cartão de crédito.

-Ha, ha. Muito engraçado... - ela a fitou irritada. - Só que você tem um bom currículo... Tenho certeza que consegue lidar com problemas administrativos e um chefe tarado. - e então sorriu sinistramente que fez Sakura quase lhe lançar uma almofada. - Vai ganhar o triplo do que como garçonete.

-Nem sabe o salário de garçonete... - murmurou sarcástica.

-Salário mínimo mais gorjetas. - disse Ino.

-Sabe o salário de garçonete... - disparou no modo automático.

-Se te contratarem, desiste da garçonete...?

-O salário é bom mesmo?

-Aham, e tem plano dentário.

-Hm...

Claro que ela aceitava, entretanto não tinha que demonstrar que estava tão desesperada... Pelo menos não tão rápido.  
... Certo, estava _muito_ desesperada, mas tinha que ter uma gota de orgulho ali...  
... Ok. O orgulho foi pros quintos, mas o olhar de Ino é quem mais a fazia temer o que vinha pela frente. Principalmente suas próximas palavras.

-... A única coisa que de forma alguma, você pode deixar ou cogitar acontecer...

-É? - ela a incentivou a finalizar a frase.

-... Que se apaixone por esse sócio.

-Tá falando sério? _Sakura-não-me-apaixono-Haruno_! - ela a lembrou o apelido que recebera da loira. Ino arqueou uma sobrancelha e soltou o ar que segurava. Seu cinismo não foi ocultado.

-_Certo Senhora-estou-no-controle-da-minha-vida_. Tenho que sair, vou aproveitar pra falar com meu amigo e marcar a sua entrevista. Aproveita o cartão e compra algumas roupas pra você.

-É sério?

-Você é minha amiga testuda. Eu sempre vou te chutar e querer te matar, mas nunca vou te deixar na mão, até porque parece que você rolou a noite inteira na lama com essas aí. - Sakura arqueou as sobrancelhas, uma expressão neutra no rosto. - Você rolou? Quer saber? Não responda! Apenas tente não transar com seu chefe.

-Ele não é meu chefe... Ainda.

-Vai ser. Acredite. E vocês vão se pegar muito, e você vai querer me chutar...

-Não sei se te mato ou se eu mato a mim mesma por te ouvir Ino.

-Faça as compras... É mais lucro.

-Certo. Compras agora, assassinato depois.

E com esse pensamento ela pegou as botas de Ino e o sobretudo de cor musgo no canto do sofá, olhou a loira mais uma vez e disse:

-Preciso das chaves, ou vai querer que eu interrompa sua amizade colorida? - seu olhar sugestivo e os azuis assassinos quase a fizeram gargalhar. Apesar da desgraça que sua vida se encontrava.

-Debaixo do extintor, e vá pro inferno, Sakura.

Ela não acentuou "já estou em meu inferno particular, obrigada", até porque saiu ainda rindo ao ver que Ino se virou subindo as escadas rubra.

* * *

A inspiração da Fanfic vem de uma vontade q eu tinha de "expandir" minhas habilidades de escritora *cof *cof.

e claro que eu busquei inspiração pra história. _50 shades of Grey (50 Tons de Cinza)_ é super recomendável. Já é a 2a vez q tô lendo e o livro é mto bom, tô doida pra ver o filme. *-*.

Um casal apaixonado que realmente "curte o momento", claro que tem história e mta história por isso é perfeito :3  
Anastácia sortuda :v  
E vou parar d encher...

e comentem. u,u


	2. 2 - Employed

**- 02 Empregada. -**

-INO SUA LOIRA OXIGENADA, filha da... - ela se calou quando uma mulher estendeu os braços para a criança que caminhava ao seu lado, a pegou e então saiu com ela. E então suspirou xingando-a mentalmente. - Você me manda pra UFive com o Uchiha como o meu chefe? Juro que agora eu te mato des-

E então sua ligação foi cortada.  
Mais xingamentos. E um arquear de sobrancelha ao reparar no _outdoor_ bem diante da UFive. Aquele cabelo loiro inconfundível, o sorriso maroto, uma capa vermelha, e a nova embalagem da Vodka que levava o nome da empresa.

-Sakura? - mas o mais estranho foi a voz da mesma criatura do banner gigante bem atrás de si.

-Naruto! - ela diminuiu a distância para abraçá-lo. Ele estava muito bem vestido, usando uma camisa meia manga azul, calças marrom e sapatos sociais. O cabelo arrepiado e muito cheiroso...

_**Oito anos antes...**_

_-Sakura-chan? _

_-Vai lá Naruto..._

_-Mas e se-_

_-Sem "e se", e vai logo caralho!_

_**... Agora.**_

-Ok, essa não é a melhor lembrança. - admitiu ela por fim, já que assim que o xingou e o empurrou para o palco ele saiu literalmente "catando mamonas" já que foi indo e indo sem equilibrio algum.

-O quê? - perguntou Naruto quando se afastaram do abraço.

-Nada. Como está meu irmãozão?! - o loiro sorriu.

-Muito bem, obrigado. - e então franziu o cenho ligeiramente ao notar os papéis que ela carregava nas mãos e não dentro da bolsa. O Naruto que conhecia não era perceptivo. Pelo contrário, normalmente ele não percebia o que estava diante de seu nariz...

-Por que está com esses papéis... Que isso?! - e antes que ela pudesse fazer algo, ele os puxou.

-Naruto!

Maldito filho da mãe mais alto que ela, porque ele os ergueu para que ela não os alcançasse e ainda RIU, por ela ficar saltando para pegá-los.

-Seu desgraçado... Me devolve!

-Currículo...? Sakura-chan você está procurando emprego, mas não tem nenhum hospi-

Ele não conseguiu terminar a frase...  
... Porque recebeu um chute aonde o sol não bate.

Naruto estava lacrimejando quando ela guardou os papéis na bolsa. Um sorriso mais que satisfeito.

-Sakura-chan... Isso é... Maldade.

-Digamos apenas que você não vai brincar essa noite. - e então ela se virou. - Por falar em brincar, porque você tá vestido de Superman e sem camisa naquele outdoor.

-Do jeito que tá... Fico sem brincar... Uma semana. E... Isso é culpa... Do sai. - disse ele ainda com a voz entrecortada. - Aquele filho da puta me fez parecer um idiota de marca maior. - ela ergueu a sobrancelha. - E é melhor você não concordar...

-Certo... Mas só porque você já tá se contorcendo.

Ele se endireitou o melhor que pôde.

-Mas... Por que o currículo? Eu pensei que... Você tinha um emprego na... Tailândia.

-Eu tinha. Ino não te falou o que houve?

-Ela disse que... Você estava vindo pra cidade. Pensei que... Fosse pra descansar. Férias, ou algo assim.

-Quem dera. Fiquei na Tailândia tempo demais... Isso sim.

-Sakura-chan?!

Ela suspirou.

-Eu... Bem, desde aquele dia, eu resolvi que não quero mais ser médica Naruto.

-Mas por que?! Quer dizer, aquilo não foi culpa sua!

-Foi sim.

-Não foi não! Aquele tal de Kabuto achava que entendia das coisas e foi contra a sua autoridade e a da vovó Tsunade, e isso...

-Matou Asuma Sarutobi. Acontece que por um segundo, eu ouvi as palavras de Kabuto. Eu permiti que suas reações subjugar a minha responsabilidade. E eu o perdi. E agora, Kurenai tem um filho que não conhece o pai porque eu não fui firme o suficiente para ir contra a estupidez de um cirurgião convencido.

-Sakura... Kabuto perdeu a licença e ele também é caçado por suas fraudes. Você. Não. Tem. Culpa.

Sakura suspirou ainda olhando para o outdoor, mas seus olhos não focalizavam nada em particular.

-Bem, não importa mais. - e então olhou para ele sorrindo de novo. - Eu vim mesmo atrás de um emprego, mas na UFive.

-Na UFive? - Naruto arqueou as sobrancelhas e depois de inteiros dois minutos sorriu. - Espera... Você é a nova secretária do Sasukeeee?!

-Eu vim fazer a entrevista seu idiota! Não sou secretária de ninguém!

Mas Naruto estava com um mínimo sorriso e as sobrancelhas erguidas levemente.

-Se não quiser levar outro chute nas partes é melhor tirar esse sorriso da cara.

-Okay, okay... Não é difícil fazer cara de sofrimento. - ele corou levemente. - Mas... Você falou com ele?!

-É claro que não.

-Aquele idiota só contrata prostitutas pro emprego.

-Naruto...

-Espera, espera. CONTRATAVA. SAKURA-CHAN NÃO ME OLHA ASSIM... - ela tinha dado meio passo em sua direção. Ele já antecipava a bicuda.

-Então para de dizer merda sem pensar caramba!

-Desculpa! Desculpaa! É que... - e então respirou fundo e olhou pro outdoor, mas franziu o cenho e voltou a encará-la. - O Neji está... Saindo da empresa.

-O quê?

-Ele vai trabalhar com a prima na Hyuuga company. - Foi a vez de Sakura arquear as sobrancelhas ele enfatizou muito a palavra "prima".

-Espera... a Hinata?

-Essa mesma.

-A tímida Hyuuga Hinata da época do colégio que vivia seguindo você com os olhos?!

Naruto a encarou.

-Espera... Ela não era a Julieta?! - Naruto corou levemente.

-Foi só um beijo?

-"Só" um beijo? Vocês ficaram grudados até mesmo depois que a cortina abaixou! E você gostava dela... A notava era mais idiota naquela época, mas enfim...

-Valeu. Meu ego agradece.

Ela o ignorou.

-Naruto, eu sempre pensei que vocês iam ficar juntos, o que houve?

-Ela foi pra Inglaterra no dia seguinte, eu tentei falar com ela... Mas... Ela me evitou. E voltou há uns três meses... Assim.

-Assim?

E então Sakura viu. Bem em um dos edifícios mais ou menos meio quarteirão de distância do outdoor de Naruto que ficava sobre um galpão. ELA. Em um gigante - e bota gigante nisso - banner que se estendia em metade do prédio.

Hyuuga Hinata. Mas não era a Hinata que conhecia. Porque essa vestia uma lingerie muito provocante, os cabelos soltos ao vento, as mãos e costas na sacada onde a vista da cidade a noite se destacava, mas não tanto quanto ela. Diante de seus olhos, uma taça do que parecia ser a nova bebida lançada pelos Hyuuga, o vinho: _RedMoon_.

E para enfatizar, os lábios de Hinata em cor vermelha e uma lua também vermelha bem atrás dela.  
Naruto parecia mesmo é estar perdendo seu "tempo" ali. Observando-a.

-Uau.

-Precisamos contratar é um cara assim...

Sakura angulou a cabeça.

-Essa foto tá show. Tenho certeza que muitas mulheres não se importariam em serem lésbicas só pra conhecer essa Hyuuga o gosto de seu "sangue". - Naruto corou. Sakura riu. - Eu sabia! Você gosta dela...!

-Ela tá gata, eu não sou cego...

-Mas...?

-Mas nada.

-Qual é Naruto.

-Você quer falar do Sasuke?!

Sakura praguejou.

-Ok... Eu acho que tá na minha hora...

-Não. Que tal tomarmos alguma coisa? Ou vai me dizer que sua entrevista é agora?!

-Não. Eu acabo de sair de lá...

-... Não topou mesmo com ele?

-Não. Shikamaru quem está fazendo as entrevistas.

-Pois eu tenho certeza que ele vai contratar você.

Ela riu.

-Naruto, não precisa me animar assim. Sim, eu preciso de um emprego, mas... Não cursei administração. Acho difícil.

-Sakura, você tirava as melhores notas da escola. Só não conseguia superar aquele idiota porque ele tinha preguiça demais até pra segurar um lápis... Além do mais, A gente precisa de um pessoal competente e pelo que vi no seu currículo, você fala 2 línguas, tem conhecimento de informática e acho que consegue ajudar o imbecil a se organizar.

-Viu tudo isso em trinta segundos?

-Sim, até que você me deixou vesgo. - ele a fitou carrancudo. Ela segurou uma risada.

-Sabe, isso não soa muito legal...

Naruto a encarou por meio, um minuto, dois e então disse.

-Whoa. Você tem que parar de pensar merda com tudo mulher... - mas ele ria.

-É... - Sakura suspirou sempre se divertindo com as trapalhadas e os "loadings" do amigo. - E então? Que tal aquele café?

-Café?

-Você tem uma empresa de bebidas a_lcoólicas_ e são dez da manhã Naruto. Quer mesmo me embebedar antes de anoitecer?

-Agora você quem falou a frase errada Sakura-chan.

-O que importa? Vamos logo porque eu tô com fome.

Naruto ficou parado.

-Continua me olhando assim e eu realmente vou te dar outro chute!

-Ok. Ok... Vamos, mas eu pago.

Dessa vez ela não contestou.

HINATA ANGULOU LEVEMENTE a cabeça para observar a imagem. Não era exatamente o que tinha em mente. Na verdade não era nenhum pouco do que tinha em mente...

-Está perfeito. - Kiba Inuzuka, o gerente de vendas discordou de sua percepção. Hinata apenas o encarou e ele disse: - O quê? Captura perfeitamente a ideia...

-Kiba, estamos tentando fazer propaganda de uma cerveja.

-Exato.

-E essa é uma escultura de cachorro.

-E é tão linda... - Kiba estava com os olhos brilhando. Sério? O que ele queria?! Levar um tiro no meio do trasei-

-Hina?! - ela se virou ao ouvir a voz feminina. Os olhos de Tenten se iluminaram e esta veio andando em sua direção até abraçá-la. - Ei... Como está?

-Definitivamente muito melhor agora. - e então se afastou para olhá-la.

-Hina... Você está linda.

-Obrigada... - disse corando muito levemente. - Só um segundo. - e então olhou para o organizador de eventos que assinava alguma coisa e conversava com seu assistente. - Yahiko?

-Deixe comigo.

-Obrigada. Lee?

-Sim, srta. Hyuuga.

Ela ficou parada encarando-o.

-... Desculpe. Hinata. Oi Tenten.

-Oi Lee. Como está?

Hinata agradeceu mentalmente por ele parecer mais confortável com a sua presença e os três foram para a sua sala. Lee foi para sua mesa e pegou sua agenda, adiando o próximo compromisso.

-Então... - Começou Tenten de novo quando enfim estavam confortavelmente sentadas. -... Vi sua foto no outdoor.

-Então... Soube que o seu primo está vindo para a Hyuuga Company.

Ela agradeceu a Lee que lhes trouxe um chá e assim que bebeu um bom gole olhou para a morena diante de si.

-Sim. - admitiu por fim. - Finalmente o documento legal saiu e ele vai assumir o cargo que um dia foi do pai dele...

-Então você não "usou de seus métodos para convencê-lo".

Hinata riu.

-Nossa, minha reputação já está uma maravilha.

-Faz pouco tempo que você voltou. Além disso, você não é mais aquela garota tímida que ficava escondida atrás das pilastras...

-Não. Agora eu sou a mulher que não se importa em usar langerie em uma propaganda de energético.

Foi a vez de Tenten rir.

-Escuta... - ela olhou no relógio, já havia um tempo que estavam ali. - Me chamaram pra tirar umas fotos essa tarde... Por que não vem comigo?

-Ah não. Vá você, não quero te atrapalhar.

-Ei, não atrapalha coisa nenhuma. - disse ela. - Vamos. Além disso... Você vai ser útil.  
-Útil...? - Tenten não gostou do olhar dela.

-Aham. Agora vamos.

Ela não teve como contra argumentar mais.

NARUTO ESTAVA ACABANDO DE LER os documentos de responsabilidade sobre suas ações já que ele iria tirar uma foto pulando de big jumpee, mas assim que ouviu sua voz, e a forma irritada como ela disse aquela frase, ele apenas girou o corpo com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

-O que diabos-

-Uh? - O que ele não viu, foi seu próprio pé preso na corda, mas logo que avistou seu olhar cínico, o vestido curto demais e de uma forma que o fazia querer mesmo é tirá-lo, as sandálias de amarrar e o cabelo solto. ELA. Naruto apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas tentando espelhar a reação da moça. - Olá Hina.

Hina.  
Não foram menos que um décimo de segundo para ela corar.

**_Oito anos antes... _**

_-O que... O-o que i-isso quer di-dizer?!_

_-Vocês vão fazer o papel juntos. - disse Sakura encarando-a. Hinata foi além do vermelho... Na verdade tinha medo até que ela desmaiasse. _

_-P-por que vo-você não f-faz o papel c-com ele?_

_-Porque eu vou viajar nessa data Hina, mas não esquenta. Você será uma Julieta incrível, e eu vou deixar tudo pronto com a Ino. Ela tá preparando os figurinos, mas vai orientar vocês. Além do mais você conhece a peça, todas as falas. Vai ficar tudo bem._

_-S-Sakura eu... Eu n-não sei._

_-Relaxa! Eu prometo que vai dar tudo certo._

Sakura sorriu ao ver o amigo loiro subindo no palco. 

_-Ei Hina!_

Ela no entanto - ele não soube ao certo se ela se assustou com sua presença ou sua chegada repentina, mas a Hyuuga girou nos calcanhares e provavelmente sem querer com a trombada que lhe deu, ele esbarrou em Kiba que caiu do palco. 

_-Puta que pariu... - murmurou Sakura. - Lá se foi o Romeu._

_**... Agora.**_

-N-não me chame assim. - Seu olhar deixava claro que adoraria matá-lo por desafiar tudo pelo que lutou esses anos. Sua gagueira, a forma como ele a fazia se sentir quando se aproximava. E então diminuiu a distância entre eles próxima demais par a confrontá-lo. - Está procurando um autógrafo Uzumaki?

-Não se preocupe Hyuuga, se eu quisesse um... Já o teria.

-Engraçado, eu ia dizer o mesmo.

Os dois se encaravam desafiadores.  
Tenten, que não havia sido notada tinha uma sobrancelha arqueada para o casal e murmurou:

-Isso ainda dá merda...

E realmente deu, porque Naruto tentou girar o corpo de novo para se concentrar em assinar o documento, foi quando a merda realmente aconteceu. E o loiro que estava em uma espécie de plataforma, em uma ponte de 40 metros de altura, abaixo um rio de correnteza perigosa, não teve nem tempo de gritar enquanto caía.  
Quem o fez foi Hinata:

-Naruto-kun!

* * *

vou tentar postar rapidão aqui povo, pq tenho q ir trampar :v

já no cap 4 começa as çaliença ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	3. 3 - Dreams and Reactions

**- 03 Sonhos e Reações. - **

PRIMEIRO ELE A TORTUROU. Não de forma violenta claro, até porque o comprometimento daquele casal e a preferência de ambos não envolvia violência sexual... Na verdade era um conceito errado porque isso implicava a _prazer_. Sim.  
Sexual. Carnal... Com todas as letras.

Até porque, Uchiha Sasuke ainda podia sentí-la estremecer em seus braços. Tocá-la o deixava a beira do desejo. Da loucura. Seus olhos fizeram a mesma trilha que seus beijos, parando exatamente em uma pequena cicatriz que ela tinha a meio palmo de alcançar o colo.

Ele parou para examiná-la e a sentiu instigar seu próprio corpo no dele, fazendo-o perder a concentração. E aí... Sasuke acordou de seus sonhos com o estalar de dedos de Shikamaru. Justo aquele filho da puta quem costumava ser o dorminhoco, acordando-o. Era mesmo o fim do mundo.

-Eu já disse. Não preciso de uma assistente. - Disse pela enésima vez, olhando para a garçonete do café.

Diante dele, Shikamaru olhou para seu celular e então para o Uchiha novamente. Todo cheio de compromissos... Antigamente o Nara murmuraria o quanto estes são complicados e adormeceria em meio a um sermão.

-Não estamos fazendo um acordo Sasuke. Aliás... Essa foi a principal reclamação do Neji sobre a responsabilidade da nossa empresa, mas eu não sei se ele se referia ao fato de que você transava com aquelas antas e aí dava emprego pra elas depois...

-Está em dúvida se é sobre assunto pessoal ou profissional é?!

-Pra falar a verdade, sim. Até porque contratar gostosas que não sabem nem mesmo qual é a diferença de uma mensagem de texto e um fax explica muito sobre você.

-Vou considerar isso um elogio.

-Não foi um elogio.

-Vai tomar... - ele se interrompeu ao ver uma criança e então sorriu. -... No orifício circular corrugado, da parte ínfero lombar da região glútea-

Entretanto ele riu. Parecia uma piada os dois naquela lanchonete.  
À noite pelo menos era um bar agradável, mas de dia ficava abarrotado de pirralhos.

-Não existe meio termo Uchiha. Pelo amor de deus Sasuke, é o seu investimento, lembra? - finalmente ele conseguiu silenciá-lo. - A gente não tinha nada, e agora temos uma empresa... Apesar de tudo o que passamos, todos os problemas, temos uma estúpida empresa. Agora, será que...

Ele parou de falar assim que viu uma nova mensagem.

-Temari está bem?

-Sim. - respondeu Shikamaru. Temari estava grávida do 1° filho deles e vinha sentindo dores desconfortáveis nas últimas semanas. Ela está em seu sétimo mês de gravidez, e há dois dias, eles pensaram que ela teria o filho prematuro, mas felizmente isso não aconteceu...

-Se ele está nos dando trabalho assim tão rápido... Quer dizer que vai ser tão problemático quanto a mãe dele.

Sasuke sorriu.

-Isso é um elogio então.

-Muito engraçado. - E então sua atenção foi para a entrada da lanchonete, onde duas mulheres, uma que ele reconheceu ser Ino e outra do cabelo rosado conversavam com três crianças, a mais jovem saltava no lugar feliz e as outras duas riam e se divertiam. Principalmente para a mulher dos cabelos rosados... Que tinha um belo par de pernas...

Ela se dava muito bem com crianças.  
... Ele adoraria fazer-

-Me ouviu, Sasuke?

-O quê? Sim. Ouvi sim. Claro...

Shikamaru assentiu e então acenou...  
... Para Ino e sua acompanhante.

-Comporte-se.

Ele sussurrou, mas as palavras saíram tão imperceptíveis quanto entraram.  
Shikamaru se levantou cordialmente.

-Ino... Sakura!

Sakura?!  
Espera.  
Cabelo rosa, olhos verdes...

PUTA QUE PARIU!

Ela... É a SUA Sakura!  
Cacete... A filha da mãe estava ainda mais gostosa do que naquela maldita época!

**_Oito anos antes..._**

_-Sakura. - Ela lhe sorriu genuinamente quando ele vinha caminhando ainda manco.  
Todo o seu corpo doía. O jogo foi ganho, mas ainda assim a sensação era de ter tido uma patrola de neve ter passado sobre si e ainda dado a ré. Finalmente ele estava quase alcançando a torcida e quando ergueu os olhos para ela na arquibancada, não a avistou, mas parou ao ver uma cabeleira rosa se movendo para o gramado. Gaara, um de seus rivais de time permitiu que ela passasse._

Sasuke agradeceu mentalmente por sentir aquele perfume de cerejeira assim que ela o abraçou de novo. 

_-Sakura..._

_-Você tá bem? Seu pé-_

_-Eu estou bem. É só uma torção... - ele estava suado, cansado e manco. Mas tê-la abraçando-o... Isso valeria a pena qualquer bicuda na canela. _

_-Tsunade examinou você? Porque está-_

_-Sim. Foi ela quem me disse..._

Sakura então se afastou para olhá-lo nos olhos.  
Ao ver aquelas esmeraldas brilhando apenas para ele, por vê-lo bem, e tê-lo ali...  
Sasuke não resistiu. E então a beijou. Não se importando com a platéia.  
Ele sorriu contra seus lábios ao ouvirem a torcida "uhul" e Sakura corou.

_**Agora.**_

-Sasuke, vocês já devem se conhecer, mas eu a chamei aqui porque quero te apresentar sua nova assistente. Sakura Haruno, este é Sasuke Uchiha.

Ele se levantou para cumprimentá-la.  
É...  
... Ali estava seu "pesadelo". Junto com todos os efeitos de _dejá-vú._

**- NH - SS -**

-Naruto-kun! - Hinata se aproximou o máximo que podia já assustada. Ela ouviu os organizadores gritarem por ajuda e o alvoroço se formar lá em baixo. E então viu sua mão segurando na beirada e se colocou deitada para ajudá-lo a subir. Com muita dificuldade e a ajuda de Hinata ele conseguiu, e ela se jogou em seus braços. - Nunca mais! Nunca mais faça isso...! Nunca mais!

-Me desculpe... - ela estava muito nervosa, mas era bom tê-la ali... Tão perto. - Me desculpe...

Pediu ele, e ambos estavam concentrados demais em abraçar um ao outro.  
E talvez...  
... Apenas TALVEZ naquele momento...  
... Ele tenha sentido...  
... Tudo o que precisava...  
... Mesmo que não tivesse tido tempo para confirmar.

-Sakura-chan! - ele precisou cortar seu caminho para que ela parasse de balbuciar, caminhar e ainda mandar mensagem pelo telefone. E freou deixando cair apenas a pasta que carregava entre os livros de contabilidade de Neji e pelo que Naruto pode ver algumas contas que já estavam acertadas e revisadas. Por que diabos ela estava com isso?!

-Naruto me desculpe eu não tenho tempo agora. - disse ela quando ele se abaixou para pegar a pasta verde, mas ainda a segurava quando ela pediu para colocá-la onde estava anteriormente e encarava o celular carrancuda.

-O que está fazendo?

-O Sr. Uchiha quer isso resolvido ainda hoje... - disse ela e graças aos deuses Sakura era esperta o suficiente para perceber que o imbecil do seu melhor amigo apenas estava sendo um... Imbecil.

Se Naruto tinha entendido, ele queria que ela revisasse e passasse TUDO para ele... Pastas e documentos já resolvidos. E quanto a pasta da contabilidade? Quando ela voltou a andar na direção da sala de Neji, Naruto a seguiu.

-Por que o Sasuke precisa disso?

Sakura se limitou a respirar fundo e então encará-lo com uma expressão sádica.

-Ele quer isso pronto. - disse ela.

-Ok... Conversamos depois?

-Seria ótimo.

Ele assentiu e lhe deu passagem e quando ela foi para a sala de Neji, Naruto passou pela recepção e seguiu adiante pelas escadas. 4 lances e ele estava diante da porta do escritório de Sasuke. Bateu a porta duas vezes.

-Entre, Sakura. - sua voz soou impaciente. Naruto o conhecia bem.

Bem... Demais.

-Sou eu teme*. O que está fazendo? A Sakura-chan tá quem nem doida lá em baixo com alguns... Documentos que a gente... - e então ele viu a mesa de Sasuke e arqueou a sobrancelha ainda mais. - Isso é _sushi_?

-E _Yakisoba_ e _Sashimi_. Achei que fosse ela... - ele deixou os hashis* sobre a mesa do escritório.

-Sasuke, você tá torturando ela com trabalho não dando tempo pra almoçar e ainda por cima torturando mais com um almoço... Que ela não pode comer. Você é retardado?

-Uau. E você é esperto, tô me sentindo meio kinder ovo agora.

-Isso não é engraçado. Já fizeram isso com a gente sua anta, o que tem na cabeça?

-Ela é minha assistente não é?

-Me diz que isso não é pra convencê-la a desistir... - pediu Naruto suspirando. Infelizmente seu estômago roncou com o cheiro da comida, mas ele o ignorou.

-Isso não é pra convencê-la a desistir.

-Ótimo. Agora _me_ convença.

-Olha, Naruto ela é minha assistente. - ele disse o "minha" com uma ênfase excepcional. O loiro estava com a sobrancelha direita tão arqueada que logo teria câimbra naquela região. - E está fazendo o seu trabalho.

-Não... O que ela tá fazendo é algo completamente inútil.

-Exato. - disse Sasuke. Ele ainda não tinha entendido o ponto do Uchiha. - E quando ela perceber, vai desistir.

-Uau, bom saber. - disse a voz vinda da porta que Naruto não tinha fechado.

Ele quase lançou o barco de comida japonesa em Sasuke quando Sakura se virou ainda com os papéis nas mãos aparentemente muito irritada para deixá-los para trás e foi seguida pelo Uchiha e o Uzumaki.

-Sakura-chan!

Ela empurrou a pasta e os papéis para as mãos de Sasuke.

-Sabe, antes eu pensava que você era só um tipo de playboy idiota, egoísta e mulherengo. Eu disse idiota?

-Só porque não vamos passar essa noite resolvendo mais esses problemas Haruno, não precisa se ofender. São documentos importantes... - ele sorriu.

-Não é ofensa. E eu adoraria passar a noite com você. - disse ela. Naruto arqueou as sobrancelhas, mas não viu o olhar de Sasuke, e Sakura murmurou uma contagem até três. - Olha só Uchiha, só porque você é realmente um idiota não significa que eu vou ser também...

-Sakura...

-Quer jogar? Ótimo. Vamos jogar.

-O quê?

Opa... Ela não tinha um olhar de quem estava pedindo demissão. Naruto sorriu quando viu Sakura pegar o telefone.

-Desculpe Shion, preciso que me mande todas as cópias que tiver sobre as últimas contas da UFive e não apenas as do Sr. Uchiha. Mande também os contratos fechados pelo Sr. Nara, o Sr. Akimichi, Hyuuga e claro Naruto Uzumaki. Obrigada. Acho melhor você pegar um café Sr Uchiha. De preferência puro e com muita cafeína. - disse ela desligando o telefone. - Porque temos muito trabalho pela frente... Nossa noite, será longa - e piscou o olho para Naruto fazendo o loiro gargalhar muito.

Sasuke apertou algumas pastas com os braços e Naruto notou uma veia pulsante em sua testa. Sakura pegou as pastas que entregou a Sasuke e foi em direção a sua sala.

-Quando for mexer com alguém, certifique-se que não vai ficar ferrado também... - disse Naruto. - Senhor Uchiha.

-Vai se ferrar.

O loiro riu mais.

-Vou fazer melhor que isso... - admitiu olhando no relógio. - Mas se eu fosse você pegava mesmo um café Sasuke.

Ele o encarou e ergueu o dedo do meio para o loiro que ignorou seu olhar assassino e gargalhou enquanto o Uchiha seguiu de volta para sua sala. Provavelmente os dois ficariam ocupados a noite toda... Trabalhando. Já que nenhum deles estava disposto a ceder ao estúpido pedido de revisão de contratos. Enquanto isso, Naruto tinha um almoço marcado.

Uma pré reunião da festa beneficente daqui duas semanas...  
... Com Hinata Hyuuga.  
Certo...

Devia ser um almoço com Hinata. Então o que Rock Lee, usando um sobretudo verde por cima de seu colant verde o bloco de notas e a expressão sempre animada, quanto a Hyuuga estava sentada diante do mesmo usando um vestido que ia até os joelhos azul claro, o cabelo preso em um rabo-de-cavalo e a mão distraidamente mexendo seu chá gelado.

-Oi... Desculpem o atraso. - ela ergueu as sobrancelhas para ele enquanto Lee assentiu.

-Tudo bem, Sr. Uzumaki. Foram só 15 minutos.

-Uau... Resolveu dar o ar da graça. Sente-se. Ainda não fizemos o pedido.

Naruto se sentou e olhou para o lugar. Era um restaurante Italiano. Ele começou a reparar na decoração, alguns clientes da mesa gigante no fundo gritando "opa". Algumas crianças cantando parabéns, na mesa ao lado e um casal rindo e dividindo um milk-shake. Hinata arqueou a sobrancelha nesse último.

-Então... O que vamos discutir hoje?

_

_**teme***_ - Idiota.  
_**hashis***_ - palitinhos que se usam para comer sushi :v

* * *

gente ñ dá tempo d postar mais hj, qndo eu chegar, coloco até o 8. :v  
e comentem kralho òó


	4. 4 - Acts and Consequences

**- 4: Consequências e Atos. -**

-Na-naruto... O que está fazendo?! - perguntou Hinata quando o sentiu puxá-la pelo pulso até o centro do restaurante onde uma música que ela sabia ser Imbranato. Uma de suas músicas favoritas em Italiano, de Tizianno Ferro. Para seu azar, Hinata não precisava mais conhecer a letra... Ela falava a língua afinal...

-Queria dar um tempo do seu assistente muito grudento. - admitiu o loiro fazendo-a encará-lo e então ele sorriu e a fitou daquela forma "seduzente" para que ela aceitasse seu pedido para dançar. Hinata amaldiçoou a si mesma por ter concedido rápido demais.

_Sou um atrapalhado._**  
(...e sono un ...e sono un imbranato!)**

Era uma excelente ênfase ao refrão no instante em que ela sentiu a ponta - muito pesada vamos destacar - do pé dele. Apenas deu um passo para trás.

-Desculpe. - disse ele.

-Isso não vai dar certo... - murmurou ela, mas não estava falando exatamente da música. Ele próximo assim, a deixava muito desconcentrada!

-Lembra da peça de Romeu e Julieta? - ela o encarou.

_Ti guardo fisso e tremo_  
**(Olho pra ti fixamente e tremo.)  
**  
_All'idea di averti accanto  
_**(À ideia de te ter do meu lado.)  
**  
_E sentirmi tuo soltanto  
_**(E me sentir somente teu.)  
**  
Ele tinha aquela expressão embaraçada quando continuou.

-Eu devia ter dançado com você sem pisar no seu pé... - lembrou-a. - Durante os ensaios, o professor Gai deve ter gritado comigo por uma meia hora...

-Sim, e eu fiquei bom bolhas por uns 3 dias porque você não conseguiu. - ele sorriu e assentiu e então se aproximou perigosamente.

-Pois é... E lembra do que eu fiz? - ela o encarou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

-Naruto...

-É só uma dança.

Não. Era perigoso demais! Ela queria gritar, mas a forma como ele se aproximou já erguendo-a pela cintura com tamanha facilidade e colocando os pés dela sob os seus a fez encará-lo sem voz. Ele fez assim no dia da dança, assim poderia conduzi-la sem pisar no seu pé.

_E forse l'ho capito e sono qui  
_**(E talvez eu tenha entendido e aqui estou)  
**  
_Scusa sai se provo a insistere  
_**(Desculpa se tento insistir)  
**  
_Divento insopportabile  
_**(Eu fico insuportável)  
**  
Naquela peça ele fez a mesma coisa...  
Colocou os pés dela sob os seus e dessa vez, ela não levou nenhuma pisada. Mas também daquela forma, eles ficavam excessivamente próximos...

Ela podia ouvir sua voz falando sobre a festa beneficente e como gostariam que se juntassem para ajudar a caridade de San Francisco.  
Parecia uma boa idéia...  
... Até que ela ter que dançar com ELE em um restaurante Italiano. E como suspeitava, não seria SÓ uma dança. Porque podia sentir o corpo dele contra o seu, sua respiração em seu ouvido... Um péssimo sinal.

-Naruto...

-Você ficou preocupada.

-Claro que fiquei preocupada. Somos rivais nos negócios, não desejo a sua morte. - Admitiu ela e então ele a puxou mais ainda para si - Se possível, gostaria que fosse a falência muito rápido. - Hinata fechou os olhos quando ele riu.

-Me alegra, até porque seria uma grande pena-

-Não totalmente. - Ela não conteve as palavras. Ele riu.

A música estava quase no fim.

_E scusami se rido, dall'imbarazzo cedo  
_**(E desculpe se rio, me entrego ao embaraço.)  
**  
_Ti guardo fisso e tremo  
_**(Olho pra ti fixamente e tremo.)  
**  
_All'idea di averti accanto  
_**(À ideia de te ter do meu lado.)  
**  
_E sentirmi tuo soltanto  
_**(E me sentir somente teu.)  
**  
_E sono qui che parlo emozionato  
_**(E estou aqui e falo emocionado.)**

-Repita isso... - pediu ele fitando-a. Hinata abriu os olhos e encontrou os dele sem brilho algum encarando-a. Mentira, aquele olhar... Luxúria. -... Mas repita olhando para mim Hyuuga.

-Ok... Eu tenho que ir. - ela o fitou significativamente e então saiu.

Deixando-o bem no fim da letra.

_...e sono un ...e sono un imbranato!  
_**(E sou um atrapalhado! E sou um atrapalhado!)**

Hinata estava tão irritada que dispensou Lee e pediu para o mesmo dispensar todos os seus compromissos do dia. Ela pegou o celular e procurou o número dele. Quando este chamou três vezes e não obteve uma resposta estava quase desistindo quando a voz do outro lado da linha atendeu a chamada com um "alô" seguido de um bocejo.

-Uau, eu sabia que você estava ocupado com a sua nova assistente, mas não pensei que fosse nesse ponto...

-Hinata?

-... É engraçado. Mas vocês conseguiram. A Hyuuga company aceita participar da festa beneficente, mas haverão condições para ter um cheque de dois milhões para a Fundação de Crianças com Câncer. É melhor convencer outras famílias a participarem... Quero os devidos créditos... Mas isso não significa que não haverá rivalidade.

-É. Perderia a graça, Hina. É nosso charme. - ela ouviu o som de algo batendo na mesa. E palavras abafadas. - Obrigado. Só não podemos nos comportar como mártis, não é?

-Fico feliz de termos o mesmo pensamento Sasuke. - ela sorriu e estendeu a mão para o táxi parar. Abriu a porta traseira e por fim disse. - Apenas lembre-se do meu alerta. Não se apaixone de novo por ela, Uchiha. Pode ser o SEU mártir.

E desligou antes que ele a contestasse.

-Para onde? - perguntou o motorista.

-Brooklyn.

O homem a fitou por alguns segundos.

-Precisa de incentivo? - ela tirou da bolsa algumas notas e ele acelerou o carro.

"Ela pode ser seu mártir". Hinata queria bater em si mesma.

Então porque diabos ela estava no Brooklyn diante da porta do apartamento dele?!

-Porque eu sou uma idiota. - disse para si mesma.

-Por que você seria uma idiota Hina?! - Assustada, ela girou o corpo para encarar Naruto de pé logo atrás de si. As mesmas roupas que usava no restaurante, com excessão de uma garrafa de vinho e duas taças.

Ela quase proferiu um palavrão.

-Por nada... Eu não devia ter vindo.

-Hinata...! - Naruto a chamou. Ela já estava colocando o cachecol de novo no pescoço e o casaco quando sentiu a mão dele segurar seu braço em plena avenida.

-Me solta.

-Não. O que está acontecendo?! O que eu fiz?!

-Você me persegue. - disse ela. - Me perseguiu o dia todo e agora vem com essa pose de inocente. Me poupe.

-Hinata! Ei! - ela não o ouviu e estava atravessando a rua bem no momento em que o sinal abriu. Naruto a puxou consigo em um movimento esperto para o outro lado da rua, infelizmente eles estavam próximos demais.

-Me larga!

-Não. - ela precisou de alguns segundos. Os olhos azuis sempre com um brilho especial, transmitindo alegria, irritação com o amigo e até mesmo desafio para ela e a família Hyuuga agora estavam inexpressivos. Sombrios... - Não até me dizer o que há de errado. - Hinata sorriu sem humor. - Por que veio aqui?  
-Honestamente? A melhor desculpa é que eu aceito a proposta... Sobre a festa beneficente.

-Mas...?

-Sua vez. Por que a mim...? Quer dizer, você é o garoto propaganda. Sasuke o investimento, e pelo que eu sei Shikamaru tinha as ideias e meu primo quem fechava os contratos.

-Shika teve uma emergência. - confessou ele. - Temari está grávida... Ele precisou ir as pressas vê-la. E eu me candidatei.

-Certo... - disse ela assentindo sem humor e novamente tentando ir embora.

-Ei... Já que você aceitou a trégua, que tal um brinde?

-Não quero atrapalhar você e seu encontro.

-Meu... - Naruto sorriu daquela forma que ela se sentiu em uma cápsula do tempo. Oito anos atrás... Por um segundo, seu coração se aquiesceu, mas apenas por um segundo. -... Não. Shika e Tema estão lá em cima. Gaara ficou de vir com a nova namorada, mas ele teve um imprevisto, enfim. Você vem ou não...

-Eu não sei. - era muito idiota dizer que ficou feliz por ele não estar em um encontro?! - Tenho que resolver algumas coisas, deixei tudo por conta da Hanabi hoje e ela provavelmente vai querer me matar.

-Eu não deixaria ela te matar. Além disso sua irmã é esperta. Agora vamos. - Naruto lhe estendeu a mão. - Eu vou pegar mais uma taça pra você.

SHIKAMARU E TEMARI ficaram surpresos ao verem Hinata com Naruto, mas logo disfarçaram e foram tão educados como sempre. Eles brindaram - Temari, claro bebia suco de manga - conversaram e riram muito. Como ele estava de folga nos próximos dois dias e ia visitar sua prima Karin que acabara de ter gêmeos, não podia estar mais feliz pela noite. Entretanto logo a família Nara se despediu, e dez minutos depois, Hinata também o fazia.

-O que o Neji te disse? - foi impulso. Ele não planejava perguntar sobre o sócio rebelde.

-Por que não liga pra ele? Quer dizer, Neji tem muito apreço por você, Naruto. Devia tentar falar com ele... Pessoalmente.

Ele ficou ali, fitando-a no meio da sua sala enrolando o cachecol envolta do pescoço e vestindo o casaco.

-Quer saber? - disse Naruto. Duas taças de vinho não eram suficientes para ele reagir assim, mas estava contente por fazer isso. - Neji que se lasque, o que aconteceu Hinata...? Com a gente.

-Que pergunta é essa agora?!

-Você foi embora. - disse ele. - Eu pensei que estava acontecendo alguma coisa e... Você foi embora.

-Por que estaria acontecendo alguma coisa?!

-A gente se beijou... E foi muito real.

-Era uma peça. Ficção... Fantasia.

-Você retribuiu o beijo.

-Encenação.

-Não pareceu encenação. - Disse Naruto mal notando a proximidade.

-Eu vi você. - devolveu ela, a expressão fechada. - Com a Sakura.

-Saku... Mas ela foi pra outra cidade. Isso foi ha oito anos.

-Exatamente. - Ela girou para sair, mas Naruto foi mais rápido e parou diante da porta. - Não. Foi um selinho, sem importância. Eu ia pedir você em namoro naquele dia, mas quando cheguei você foi embora. E quando finalmente eu te achei, você estava... Assim.

Ela se ofendeu, mas não demonstrou.

-Assim? O que quer dizer com assim?!

Ou pelo menos tentou.

-Você era uma garota tímida, calma... Gentil.

Ele também. Por que não estava surpresa? A achava vulgar, estourada e antipática.

-Ótimo... Dá pra parar de cortar o meu caminho?

-Não. Porque você continua agindo assim? Como se eu não significasse nada pra você?! - ele queria gritar o quanto aquilo machucava, e a medida que ela tentava se afastar dele, Naruto se aproximava. Agora Hinata não tinha saída. Ele diante dela e a porta fechada atrás de si.

-Você?! - ela parecia ofendida. - Não fui eu quem te afastei Naruto. Você só brincou comigo por todo esse tempo!

-Eu nunca...

-Você amava a Sakura... Ama. E agora que ela voltou-

-Sakura é minha amiga! É como uma irmã pra mim!

-Certo. - foi a vez dele se ofender.

E quando sentiu que palavras nunca a satisfariam, resolveu partir para a ação. Talvez tenha sido indelicado e a confundido com o beijo urgente, mas para ele, seus lábios tão bons quanto da primeira vez que os provara. Talvez ele estivesse sendo precipitado, principalmente quando a sentiu tentar afastá-lo. Empurrando-o com os dois braços. Se debatendo.

Naruto apenas segurou seus pulsos com as duas mãos e ela não estava mais se contorcendo e o empurrando. E sim contribuindo com o beijo. Ele então a ergueu pelas nádegas apoiando as costas dela na porta. Hinata gemeu baixo fazendo-o apertar-se mais contra seu corpo. Ela afundava os dedos em seus cabelos quando ele foi descendo o beijo para seu pescoço retirando o cachecol e jogando-o no chão.

Ela o ajudou a tirar sua camisa e ele também tirou seu casaco. Hinata estava usando o mesmo vestido azul-claro fazendo-o suspirar levemente porque agora podia não apenas sentir as pernas dela envolta em sua cintura, mas a si mesmo desejando-a cada vez mais. Naruto precisou de um segundo. Um segundo para olhá-la nos olhos e ver o brilho escuro de desejo para continuar. Para provar a si mesmo que ela o desejava tanto quanto ele.

Então ele a girou consigo ainda nos braços e fazendo o caminho para a cama. Removeu o vestido lentamente... Torturando a si mesmo ao vê-la usando apenas um sutiã preto e uma calcinha de renda.

Lançou suas calças para longe e novamente a fitou. Ela sorriu levemente e ele voltou a beijá-la. Suas mãos procurando tocar cada parte do seu corpo.  
Sentir cada detalhe.

Certo, sem mais preliminares.

Hinata o ajudou a remover a cueca e ele confessaria que a expressão dela ao fitá-lo era extremamente... Tentadora. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e então ergueu os olhos para ele sorrindo. Naruto avançou beijando-a no pescoço e desabotoando o sutiã e puxando a calcinha de renda. Todas as peças de roupa dos dois perdidas pelo apartamento. Ambos se olhando completamente nus, mas aquilo não durou mais que alguns segundos, porque ele a estava beijando de novo e roçando o corpo contra o dela.

Hinata não ajudava porque o incentivava e ele queria adiar alguns segundos mais. Quando a penetrou, precisou abafar um gemido. Ambos sentindo um ao outro. Hinata o enlaçou pelo pescoço e assim...

... Eles começaram aquela longa e maravilhosa noite.

* * *

credo... nem 1 comentário. '-'

q lecau... ¬¬


End file.
